A Reckless Homecoming
by mkt1217
Summary: Ric, Alexis and Kristina all come home after the kidnapping.


_A Reckless Homecoming  
by MKT_

Scene. The Emergency Room at General Hospital.

Ric and Alexis rush Kristina into the ER after she has just been rescued from the kidnapping. They are met by Steven and Dr. Meadows.

Steven: Here, get Kristina into Exam One. Alexis, let Dr. Meadows check you out.

Alexis: I'm fine. I need to be with Kristina.

Dr. Meadows: Alexis, please, we have to make sure you and your baby are all right.

Alexis: Fine. (To Ric) Will you go with her please?

Ric: Sure, of course. (Ric, holding Kristina, goes with Steven. Alexis goes with Dr. Meadows.)

Cut to Dr. Meadows finishing her exam of Alexis.

Dr. Meadows: Well, Alexis, it looks like everything is fine with your pregnancy, for now. I still need you to take it easy.

Ric comes in.

Alexis: How's Kristina?

Ric: Steven says she's fine. Just a few bumps and bruises and a little dehydrated, but she's fine. Bobbie's in there with her right now, getting her all ready to come home.

Alexis: God, "home." I can't believe it. My little girl is home.

Ric (to Dr. Meadows): So, how are Alexis and the baby?

Dr. Meadows: Well, both mother and baby are fine for now. But as I was telling Alexis, she needs to get plenty of rest, avoid stress, no heavy lifting. (Turns to Alexis) And I suggest that you stop working for at least a few weeks.

Alexis: Fine, that's fine. All I want to do is go home and be with my daughter…(looks up at Ric and grasps his hand) and my husband.

Dr. Meadows: Wonderful. I'm glad you've got a supportive husband to help you through all this. Now, remember, get plenty of rest and eat a well-balanced diet.

Alexis: Yes, I will.

Dr. Meadows (looking at her clipboard, writing down a few notes): Oh, and light sexual activity is permissible.

Alexis looks up at Ric with a slightly shocked and embarrassed look on her face. Ric just grins.

Ric: Ah…yes…well…thank you, Doctor.

Dr. Meadows (pats Alexis on shoulder): Fine then, go home and be with your family.

As Dr. Meadows leaves the exam room, Ric and Alexis look at each other with awkward smiles. Bobbie comes in holding Kristina.

Bobbie: Somebody here is ready to go home with her mommy and…(she pauses, not knowing how to refer to Ric.)

Ric (taking Kristina from Bobbie): …yeah, Uncle Ric. (Gives Kristina a kiss on the forehead.) How 'bout that sweetheart, you ready to go home with Mommy and Uncle Ric?

Kristina buries her face in Ric's shoulder.

Bobbie (gives Alexis's arm a little squeeze): Well, you guys take care, and congratulations on your new family.

Alexis: Thanks. Bye.

Bobbie leaves.

Ric: Well, I guess it's time I take my girls home.

Alexis gets up off the exam bed and Ric pulls back the curtain as the three of them go out into the main part of the ER. Sonny comes rushing in.

Sonny (yelling at the desk clerk): Where's my daughter?

Just then he sees Ric holding Kristina and runs up to them.

Sonny: Oh, my god, Kristina! Are you all right?

Sonny tries to take Kristina from Ric's arms, but Ric turns slightly, using his left shoulder as a way of blocking Sonny.

Ric: Sonny, now isn't the time. We are taking her home.

Sonny: The hell you are!

A frightened Kristina clutches to Ric for dear life. She buries her head in Ric's shoulder as she speaks.

Kristina (just barely audible): Daddy.

Alexis: Sonny, please keep your voice down. I don't want you scaring Kristina. She's already been through enough because of you. We are taking her home so she can sleep safely in her own bed.

Sonny: No, she's coming back home with me!

Ric (very calmly so as to not frighten Kristina any more): No she's not, Sonny. In fact, I don't think she's ever going back with you.

Sonny: What are you talking about? I've got joint custody! I've got unlimited visitation! I can have her whenever I want and I want her now!

Ric: I don't think so.

Balancing Kristina on his left shoulder, Ric reaches into his suit coat, pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Sonny.

Ric: Judge Shindo just faxed this over here. It is not only a restraining order, keeping you away from Alexis and Kristina for the next 10 days, it is a change in the custody agreement granting sole custody to Alexis and limiting you to supervised visits once every other week.

Sonny: What? I don't believe you. (Sonny abruptly rips the paper out of Ric's hand.) You are sick, man, trying to steal my kid. What? It's not enough that you're having your own kid, you have to have mine, too?

Ric: Sonny, Alexis and I didn't do this. Judge Shindo did. She realizes now the danger you put your children in just by being with you. She issued this order. You're lucky she didn't terminate your paternal rights. Now, if you don't mind, Alexis and I are taking Kristina home now.

Ric takes a step or two past Sonny, and then turns around.

Ric: By the way, you might want to check with Carly. Judge Shindo faxed some papers to her, too.

Ric and Alexis walk past a dumbfounded Sonny and leave the ER.

(Commercial break)

Scene. Alexis's and Ric's apartment. They come in through the front door. Kristina is sound asleep with her head resting on Ric's right shoulder.

Alexis: Quick, shut and lock the door!

Ric: Alexis, relax. Everything is fine. We're home now. Kristina is safe and sound.

Alexis: I know, I know. I just want to shut out the whole outside world. I just want to pretend, for now, that there is nothing outside there beyond that door. That the whole world is just here, just us.

While juggling Kristina in his right arm, Ric frees his left arm and puts it around Alexis, giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Ric: You're right. For now, there's nothing else but us. Here, let's put this little one to bed.

They go off down the hall to Kristina's room.

Cut to Ric out in the living room standing in front of the couch. He's discarded his red tie and charcoal gray suit jacket and is pouring himself a glass of wine. His back is to the hallway.

Alexis comes out wearing a beautiful piece of lingerie – a pale pink satin and lace floor-length nightgown and robe combination.

Alexis: Well she's fast asleep, safely tucked away in her own bed.

Ric (still hasn't turned around yet): That's great, I hope you don't mind, I just poured myself…(Ric has turned around.)

Ric's mouth gapes open a bit, the wineglass starts to fall from his hand. He catches it just in time and puts it down on the coffee table. He has not taken his eyes off his wife for a second.

Ric: Is that…(his words trail off.)

Alexis: This is the lingerie I was trying to buy that day at Wyndam's when I chickened out.

Ric: Oh…(still pretty much speechless.)

Alexis: I had Bobbie run out and pick it up for me a few days ago. Oddly enough, Bobbie says the salesclerk remembered me and remembered what I had picked out.

Ric (walks over to Alexis): My god, you are so beautiful. (He puts his arms around her and starts kissing her. Then he pulls back to look in her eyes.) Alexis, look, I did something terrible to you. I lied to you, and I am sorry. I am truly sorry. But now, with Kristina home and this new baby – our baby – it's like I'm getting a second chance. (He places his forehead against hers.) Please, let me back into your life…

Alexis (putting her fingers to his lips): Shhh…

Alexis takes Ric by the hand and leads him to the bedroom.

Cut to the bedroom. Alexis and Ric are passionately kissing while taking off his white dress shirt. He lays her down on the bed, all the while keeping their lips in contact.

Alexis lays back with her eyes closed enjoying the attention of her husband when she suddenly realizes he has stopped exploring her neck and shoulders with his mouth. She opens her eyes to see him gazing down at her.

Alexis: Ric? What's wrong?

Ric: Alexis…I can't…(his words trail off as he turns his head.)

Alexis (with a slight smile, reaching up to frame his face with her hands, bringing his gaze back to her): It's all right. Dr. Meadows said…

Ric: No, not that…I can't do this unless I know…

Alexis: Know what?

Ric (closes his eyes): That you forgive me…

Alexis: I do…I do forgive you. That's all in the past. It doesn't matter now. I realize now that Kristina needs you, our baby needs you…and I need you.

Ric (now gazing intently into her eyes, tears forming in his): Then tell me you love me.

Alexis (taking her hands away from his face and averting her eyes): Ric…you know I do. We wouldn't be here, together, like this if I didn't.

Ric (putting his hand to her face): Alexis, please, look at me. I want to hear it. I need to hear it…(his voice now practically a whisper, as he bows his head) please…please tell me you love me…

Alexis, with her eyes closed, takes a hard swallow and a deep breath. She opens her eyes and looks directly at her husband, bringing her hands back up to his face.

Alexis: I do…I…love you.

Ric's lips come crashing down on hers. He makes his way along her jaw to her neck.

Ric (barely whispering into her ear): God, Alexis, I love you so much. (Ric pulls back to look at Alexis again.) Thank you for believing in me. I promise I'll never hurt you…or our children ever again.

Alexis (putting her fingers to his lips): Shhh…

Cut to the "afterglow" as Alexis lays her head, eyes closed, on Ric's chest, his right arm draped around her.

Ric nudges her.

Ric: Hey. You asleep?

Alexis (not opening her eyes): Yes.

Ric: Hey, listen. I've got something for you. (He reaches down and kisses her forehead.)

Alexis (still not opening her eyes): Not again? Listen, dear, you were wonderful – absolutely spectacular, in fact – but I am so sleepy. I promise, first thing in the morning, we'll do it again. (She pats his chest.)

Ric (with a big grin): Well, as much as I want to make love to you again, Dr. Meadows said we had to take it easy…but I'm going to hold you to your promise of tomorrow morning.

Alexis (eyes still closed, snuggling into Ric a little more): Thank you, dear. Good night.

Ric: Just a second – _dear_. I really do have something for you.

Ric leans over Alexis, reaching for his charcoal gray slacks bunched up on the floor next to the bed. Feeling her husband suddenly leaning on top of her, Alexis's eyes fly open and she props herself up on her elbows.

Alexis: What are you doing!

Ric: I'm reaching for my pants…whoa!

Ric nearly takes a header out of the bed. Alexis pulls him back.

Alexis (now sitting up in the bed): You know, I was really expecting you to stay the night…

Ric: Oh, don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I've got something to show you…

Alexis: Ric, I told you I was tired…

Ric: God, you have a dirty mind, did you know that? (Ric gives her a quick kiss.) No, I mean this.

Ric pulls a black velvet box out of his pants pocket, and then tosses the garment back to the floor.

Alexis: You know, the dry cleaner is going to have a heck of a time getting the wrinkles out of those pants.

Ric: Never mind the pants. Here, open it.

Alexis: You've already given me a beautiful necklace, I don't want anything else…

Ric: Trust me, you'll want this.

Alexis opens the box to discover two platinum wedding bands: hers a circle of diamonds, his plain with a grooved edge

Alexis: Oh, Ric, they're beautiful. (She leans in to kiss him.)

Ric: Here, let me do the honors.

He slips the ring on her finger; she puts his ring on his finger. Alexis sits there for a moment admiring her new bling.

Alexis: Well, I guess we're official now.

Ric: Yep. Official.

They sit there in silence for a moment.

Ric: You okay?

Alexis (half-heartedly): Yes.

Ric (taking her hand): This is what you want, isn't it? A life with me, a marriage with me?

Alexis (reaching up to caress his face): Yes, of course, I want our marriage, our life, with our children…in a house with a little white picket fence – the whole package. (She kisses him gently, then looks down at her diamond ring again.) It's just that…well, I've never had one of these before. Well, I did with Ja– well, I've never had a _real_ one before. (Pause, looks back up at Ric.) This is real, isn't it?

Ric (looking deeply into his wife's eyes): Very much so.

They start to kiss. Alexis pushes Ric back down in the bed and rolls on top of him.

Ric: Hey, I thought you said you were sleepy.

Alexis: Hmmm, funny thing…I seem to be all wide awake now.

Camera pans back as Ric and Alexis roll around on the bed kissing and laughing.

Fade to black.

End of scene.


End file.
